True 99
by Coco Gold
Summary: Eva Stefandóttir is the only girl on the Iceland's team for the Goodwill National Games. She is always pushed to the side and has never been respected by her team, coach, or anyone. She also has never met anyone equal to her skill in hockey. That is until Adam Banks comes into her life, will he change everything in her life, and how she sees the world, herself, and actual love?
1. Chapter 1

"Eva? _Eva! _What do you think you're doing just standing around there like a buffoon?" The young blonde girl looked up into her hockey coaches eyes, the unlikely contrast was clearly visible, hers bright crystal blue and his dark misty deep blue. "There's nothing to look at anyway," Wolf Stanson started again. "Not in this dreadful country."

Eva looked around; they were outside of the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum where the games would be held, sizing up the teams they would be competing against. One team in particular stood out; the teens that would be representing the USA, they were said to be good, but we were better.

They were the Iceland Hockey team, tough, fierce, and merciless. The team was made up of tall, built, and intimidating teenagers; that could have been mistaken for much older. Then there was a lone female, small and petite looking, she looked as if she was in the wrong place, mixed in with all the strong men, but she most certainly was not in the wrong place. Many would say that she was one of the best players on the team. She had to fight just to make it in the lineup, with the other players being appalled that she was female and even had the guts to hold a hockey stick in her hand.

Eva is known as "_The Thief_" on the ice; you can't see her, you can't hear her, but the second you think you have it in the bag; she comes behind you and steals the puck right from underneath your nose. There hasn't been an opponent yet that she hasn't been able to outscore, outdo, or outskate.

Eva smirks as she sees the American team walking around, looking in amazement, much like she was a few minutes ago, but in her eyes, they looked much more pitiful and bewildered, it _was _their own country after all. Eva sized up every one of them, from the young Asian boy that looked scared out of his wits, to the two girls who were taking pictures of the giant Junior Goodwill Games logo printed on the top of the building, and finally the tall, medium built, blonde boy walking at the front of the pack by an odd looking man with hair that was turning gray, in a ashen full suit.

The boy had the name "Banks" printed on the back of his sweat suit that they were all wearing, covered in red, white, and blue, with stars on the arms. Eva expected that was their countries colors. While her and the rest of her teammates were all in black uniforms. Much classier in her perspective, but she still couldn't take her eyes off of the so called "Banks" kid. She would be excited to see him on the ice, to see if he was actually as good as his team was hyped up to be.

"Eva! What is with you just standing around today? Are you a player or a statue? Go inside with the rest of the team and get your room assignments." Eva nodded and turned to follow the blonde boys retreating inside the building, until her coach grabbed her forearm, turning her to face him again. "And don't mess this up, walk in, get your keys, keep your eyes down, and don't talk. Got it?" She slowly nodded and glared when she turned back around. Just because she was a girl, she had much less respect then the rest of the team. She was always told to _just_ play, no looking around, no eye contact, and _especially _no_ t_alking to anyone outside of the Iceland team. The only reason she was there was to play. Not to enjoy herself, she had been told more than enough times.

Eva walked into the room that they were told to go to so that they could get their room keys and arrangements. She did what she was told, kept her eyes down and followed the feet of the teammate in front of her. She knew her boundaries, if she defied them, she would never step foot on the ice for Iceland for the tournament. So she kept on walking, but she had lost her teammate that she was following, now just walking blindly with her head down. Until she walked right into someone forcing both of them to stumble backwards, losing their balance and footing, sending them both back a couple steps.

Eva sneaks a look up to see the man she was studying outside, from team USA, she looked into his blue eyes, so innocent, she hasn't seen eyes like that in a while; eyes that didn't hold furry and hatred in them. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, I guess." Banks stuttered, sending her a polite smirk. Before she could get any words of apology out too, she was roughly pulled away from the blonde arms into one of her teammates harsh holds dragging her away from the boy in red, white, and blue. Then back to where her team had left to, Eva was scared to look to the face of the bleach blonde from her own country, so she didn't, but she knew what would be descripted on his face, anger and pure hatred, the exact oppose of what was on the boy she crashed into face.

The next couple minutes were a blur, she got yelled at for being associated with an American, then pretty much thrown into her room, where she would stay alone, like usual. Throughout all of this commotion she did what she always did, she went blank; she lost all emotion on her face and would just stand there. She knew her teammates hated that. They wanted to _see_ fear on her face. Though they had never physically hurt her, she doesn't even think they have ever even touched her, besides pounding on her pads when she scored a goal, but she knew that their biggest dream was to break her, emotionally.

So that night when she laid in bed she only had one word passing through her mind…_Banks_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Junior Goodwill Games, the stepping stone to the Olympics. It's against the world. Nations coming just to compete against each other just to see who,is truly, the best in the world. Eva Stefandóttir, away from the rest of her team, had snuck out to see Team USA play The Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, in the first match of the Junior Goodwill Games; she walked in with her head down, her face covered by her long blonde hair, she sat near the back, so not to be noticed by anyone who would report her to her _oh so loving_ coach.

Eva saw a darker skinned boy about her age walk up and sit next to her. They watched Team USA play for a while in silence, about till USA was up 5 to nothing, that's when the mysterious teen sitting next to her started to get talkative, "Can you believe this team," the boy busted out suddenly to Eva. "They thing they're _so_ good, man, me and my boys could beat them in a heartbeat!" Eva was startled at first; not expecting the sudden outburst, but then calmed down and turned to the boy, as he seemed to be no threat to her secret of sneaking out. "Oh yeah, if you're so good than how come they're out there playing and your sitting next to me on the bleachers?" She said sacristy, turning back to look at him, with a joking smile on her face.

"Girl you know my letter is just lost in the mail!" He said with the giant smile on his youthful face.

"Yeah, so is my letter from Tom Cruise asking me to be in his next big movie." Eva snickered. She heard the boy next to her let out a loud laugh. "You know you're all right, name's Russ Tyler." He said, holding out his right hand for her to shake. "Eva Stefandóttir." Eva smiled, shaking Russ's hand. They had light commentary until the next goal was scored by Team USA as they were celebrating Russ got up and marched down to the bleachers and began heckling a competitor on Team USA while Eva was laughing up in the bleachers.

While Russ was returning back to the bleachers the kid he was taunting went full speed towards Trinidad and Tobago's goal, but was blocked off by a player from The Republic of Trinidad and Tobago who dove under Jesse's skates, making him nosedive into the goal box. He eventually got up and started pushing and fighting with the guy who had tripped him, while his coach could be heard on the sidelines yelling at him to forget about it and keep on playing. Jesse got 2 minutes in the penalty box for fighting. While Russ when to heckle him there too, Eva was still watching the game, as two _huge _teenagers, slid onto the ice from team USA, she just stared at them with her mouth hanging open as they repeatedly checking players into the boards.

"Do you know who they are?" Russ asked Eva in astonishment as his eyes were locked onto the two giant beasts on the ice, even though he had been poking fun at the team only a few minutes before. Eva, in just as much astonishment turned her head just a little towards the boy next to her and said, "I believe they call them the "Bash Brothers" or something like that, they're ótrúlegt." Eva's eyes locked on the two boys also. Russ turned to her with confusion written all around his face. "Girl, what are you talking about?" He asked. Eva looked back at him, taking her eyes off of the two boys for a moment. "Amazing, ótrúlegt means _amazing_." Eva once again turned her eyes back to the arena, that moment another boy came onto the ice, #99. He was the boy that she had run into at the lobby. Eva had of course seen him play before, Coach Wolf made them watch all of Team USA's games to try and get an edge up over them by knowing their moves and tactics. Banks, as she knew him from his jersey, could easily be called their best player, but tonight he looked a little shaky, her thoughts made true when he got the puck easily stolen from him by a player in a tie-dye jersey, the boy in the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago jersey took it into USA's goal for an easy point. You could hear Jamaican music all around, as their fans jumped up and down in excitement. Banks on the other hand put his hands over his face in grief and anger, he knew that was a horrible move, and it had cost his team a goal, he kept on thinking of his Father and what he would say, especially with all the scouts he brought to watch him; Eva saw this written all over his face.

After the game was over both teams met in the middle and shook hands, then the American team skated off for a victory lap around the rink. Even Eva agreed, they had dominated the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, who was now only one elimination away from being sent back home.

"Ah, that team wasn't that good, wait till they play Iceland, then we'll see if Team USA is all they put themselves up to be." Russ stated to Eva. "You've heard about Iceland?" Eva asked in astonishment, deciding to keep her secret to herself for a little longer. "Of course, everyone has, they are supposed to win it all this year, easy." Russ stated matter-of-factly.

"Well you should come to one of their games, and see for yourself." Eva smirked. Russ looked at her with reluctance, "Yeah, maybe I'll see you there?" Eva giggled. "You probably will." She said over her shoulder as she walked away, Eva just might have made a friend.

_1:04 AM_

Eva tossed and turned in bed, after sneaking back into her room unnoticed, which was a miracle in of itself, she had been lying in bed for a while before she gave up on sleeping; believing it was no use in trying for something that obviously wasn't going to come any time soon. So Eva, knowing that she had already snuck out and back in perfectly many times before, thought that maybe skating around on the ice a while would clear her mind. She got up and grabbed her old jersey, the one that her Grandpa gave to her, it just had her last name and her number #99, her Grandfather was the only person who actually believed in the life she had pursued, playing hockey. Eva rubbed her hands over the soft and worn material; she pressed it against her nose, inhaling in the scent of Iceland and her Grandfather. She grabbed her stick and skates and quietly opened her door, grabbed her room key, and snuck down the hallway towards the arena.

While she was walking the long and seemingly endless hallway towards the ice, she heard grunting sounds, and the sound of a stick hitting a puck into a goal again and again. Worried that their might be a private practice that she wasn't allowed into, Eva snuck closer to the entrance to see what was going on, what she saw surprised her.

Adam Banks, in the same jersey that he had been wearing just a few hours before, was skating up and down the court with the puck, going from the goal box at one side to the other, making goal after goal. Eva crept forward a little more to have a better view on what was going on. Adam stopped after a while and turned his back to grab a drink from his bottle. "You know, I've heard it's harder when there is actually someone in front of the goal, you know not a _One-on-none-game." _

Adam turned to her in shock, not excepting someone to be there this late at night, or now it was early morning. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face not just because there was a random girl standing in front of him at 1:15 in the morning, but because he could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere. "I've been playing hockey long enough to know that, but thanks for the tip." Adam smirked.

"Why are you here this late?" Eva asked, smoothly gliding onto the ice towards the American boy.

"I could ask you the same question, but if you must know, I'm practicing." Adam said. "So why are you here?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," Eva stuttered. "jet lag, I guess."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Oh really, where are you from?"

Eva eyes bugged out, worrying that her secret had slipped out of her grasp that quickly. "Um…Canada, I'm visiting from Canada."

Adam gave her a confused look, mostly because of her thick accent. "But Canada and California only have an about hour time difference."

"You know what, I'm actually getting tired, I should head out." Eva said, all courage wiped from her body in an instant. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Eva chanted in her head. The one chance she got to talk to the curious American boy and she blew it on a dumb "Jet lag" excuse.

Eva turned, disheartened, toward the exit, and began skating away. "Why are you leaving so soon? Can't take any competition?" Adam said kiddingly, tossing the puck from one hand to another. The girl in the worn out jersey turned around and looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, I couldn't help but notice that your number happens to be 99." Adam smirked, skating closer. Eva simply nodded looking down at her jersey, where the worn out number 99 could still be seen. "My number is also 99, and I won't be able to sleep tonight unless I know who the _true _99 is." Eva physically relaxed and smirked, having the topic moved from her lie for a second. "First person to 5 fair goals, take it out past the blue line?" Eva smirked, the surge of competition running throughout her body.

"I thought so." Adam chuckled.

Eva took it out first, faking right, then running it left. But Adam was trained, he went left just as fast, but the young Icelandic did a crossover, turning her back towards Adam, taking the puck straight into the goal box. Eva cheered, laughing as she threw her hands up into the air in victory. Adam just chuckled with her, taking the puck out again for his turn to score, until they heard a voice yelling from the end of the tunnel.

"Where is that stupid girl? Sneaking out of bed, running around like she has a right!" An Icelandic voice yelled.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I have to go now!" Eva said to Adam; fear the only emotion on her face, as she rushed to the other exit.

"What, why? What's going on?" Adam questioned, distraught with the confusion of not knowing what was going on right in front of him. "_Shhh Shhh-_Listen, if they come in here, I was never here, got it?_" _

"Yeah, but, who are they? Why are you running?" Adam said throwing out question after question.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I-I-"

"Ég tel ég heyra hana!" One of the voices shouted down the hall, much closer now. Adam turned to look down the hall when seeing the shadows of the men getting closer, like a bad Disney movie, trying to keep the suspense. "Go, go now! I'll cover for you." Adam whispered, sensing the urgency of the situation, he pushed Eva towards the back door, out of the arena. A few moments later loud footsteps could be heard much closer this time, rushing down the hall and onto the ice.

"Where is she?" One yelled.

"I know she is here!" The other chanted back.

Adam gave them his best look of confusion. "Who are you talking about, I've been alone all night."

A very built and muscular boy with longer blonde hair, seeming to be the leader of the group, stepped forward. "I can see the lie in your eyes," he stated in a thick accent, that Adam wasn't able to place. "You may trust me when I say; you shall be my first target to pummel on the ice." While the boys started filing out, Adam was still thinking about what accent that could have been. This is an international competition, people from around the world were here, and Adam was never good at determining accents, in fact, all though he would never admit it, he didn't even know that Dwayne was from Texas until he overheard them talking about it. Now it wasn't that Adam wasn't smart, because he was, he went to a very nice school and got a fine education, but the fact that he couldn't figure out where the mystery girl was from, made him want to go back to 3rd grade again.

As Adam walked back into his dorms, he ran into the rest of his team, still up and for the most part, wide awake! "Adam! Where have you been you're missing everything!" Luis shouted.

Adam cracked a small smile, "I met a girl." He stated, earning a plethora of mocking 'ooh!'

"So who's the lucky girl, cake eater?" Goldberg asked, lying on a bed, like a girl would waiting for the newest gossip to come.

Adam looked down at the ground than back up, confusion, once again for that night, on his face. "I don't know," Adam stated. "I didn't catch her name." He then walked into his assigned dorm room and tried to fall asleep, but was kept awake until the "Party" outside of his dorm had calmed down dramatically, it wasn't because of the noise though, Adam was kept awake with one question stuck firmly in his mind, _"Who is she?" _


End file.
